Parias
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Aux yeux de Sirius, la famille Weasley n'était pas si différente de la famille Black...(traduction)


_Bon, je vous l'accorde, c'est un sujet qui se prête à discuter mais j'ai trouvé la comparaison assez intéressante sur certains points. Et puis on parle peu de Percy Weasley alors..._

_Rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire est de **ncfan**, le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à **JK Rowling**._

**Parias**

**oOoOoO**

Sirius Black n'avait jamais rencontré Percy Weasley.

Même si, en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Lorsque Sirius errait dans le parc de Poudlard sous sa forme de chien, il l'avait vu assez souvent.

Il voyait un grand garçon roux, un préfet de septième année qui arpentait les terrains de l'école en essayant de rétablir l'ordre et d'aider ses camarades. Un préfet qui s'évertuait à guider les élèves les plus jeunes ou bien à faire descendre les animaux de compagnie des arbres. Percy Weasley faisait également tout pour séparer les bagarreurs et amener les blessés à l'infirmerie. Qu'il s'agisse d'un Gryffondor, d'un Serdaigle, d'un Poufsouffle ou même d'un Serpentard, il ne faisait aucune différence. Ce garçon était scrupuleusement, foncièrement équitable et lui avait rappelé un autre préfet en chef bien connu de son époque...

A une occasion, le garçon l'avait vu et s'était approché de lui prudemment, sa baguette levée. Son badge de préfet en chef soigneusement poli. Si un chien pouvait sourire, Sirius l'aurait fait, car dans les lambeaux de sa mémoire, il revoyait James faisant son tour de garde, son insigne brillant à la clarté de la lune. Le garçon s'était ensuite mis à genoux tout en abaissant sa baguette et lui avait tendu la main droite.

« Tu n'es pas méchant, toi, n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi tu es seul ? » lui avait-il dit.

Sirius avait été réellement surpris de la gentillesse et de la tristesse qui se dégageaient du garçon. Si surpris qu'il avait levé sa patte en retour.

Donc, d'une certaine façon, il avait bien rencontré Percy Weasley. Il lui avait même serré la main et Sirius se doutait qu'il serait horrifié d'apprendre qu'il avait serré la main (ou la patte) d'un meurtrier. Mais Sirius ne lui jamais vraiment parlé. Il n'avait jamais parlé avec lui et ne s'était guère intéressé à son histoire ou à celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Sirius connaissait un peu mieux le reste de la famille Weasley en revanche.

Les Weasley étaient venus s'installer au 12, square Grimmaurd et avaient rapidement rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous, sauf un. Sauf Percy. Percy, qui avait « pris le parti du ministère », « tourné lâchement le dos à sa famille ». Et la plupart de ses frères s'étaient concertés, moqués de lui car ils avaient « toujours su qu'il ferait cela, l'idiot-prétentieux-jamais-content... »

Sirius se trouvait face à la tapisserie des Black, en buvant sa bouteille de Whisky et en songeant à son passé. A lui-même et aux circonstances qui avaient conduit son nom à être effacé de la tapisserie familiale.

Il était une fois un garçon qui était né dans une famille dans laquelle il ne s'était jamais intégré. Au début, il s'y sentait bien mais, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était trop différent. Leurs principes, leur étroitesse d'esprit lui était devenus de plus en plus insupportables en grandissant. Un jour, il avait craqué et était parti, sans un regard en arrière.

Percy Weasley avait-il senti cela lui aussi ? L'impression d'être de trop, de ne pas être à sa place...d'être un paria...

Sirius n'en était pas tellement sûr.

Il avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. C'étaient les affaires des Weasley, des affaires qu'ils devaient gérer eux-mêmes. Pourtant plus il y pensait, plus cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

Parce que, sur certains points, la politique de la famille Weasley n'était pas si différente de la politique de la famille Black. Ses parents, ses cousins et son frère Regulus (même s'il était assez ambiguë à son sujet) avaient commencé à l'exclure, à l'ostraciser.

D'abord lorsque Sirius s'était retrouvé à Gryffondor et plus tard, lorsqu'il était devenu évident qu'il ne soutiendrait jamais leurs idéologies et leur suprématie du sang pur.

Avant de couper les liens avec sa famille, Percy s'était sans doute rendu compte qu'il était sans cesse à l'écart. Simplement parce qu'il désirait suivre une voie différente, une voie que ses frères n'appréciaient pas. Entendre des réflexions multiples sur lui l'avaient alors poussé à quitter son foyer.

_Un foyer dans lequel on ne se sent plus chez soi et où on ne désire plus qu'une chose...Partir._

En toute honnêteté, Sirius aurait préféré ne pas avoir à dessiner ces similitudes entre ces deux familles. Il aimait les Weasley. Il aimait Arthur et Molly et peut importe le nombre de fois où il s'était chamaillé avec elle. Il aimait les Jumeaux, leur grand sens de l'humour et leur imagination débordante. Il aimait Ron et était heureux que Harry ait un ami aussi fidèle et fiable que lui. Sirius appréciait également le reste de cette grande famille et, en aucune manière, il n'aurait préféré les comparer à la sienne.

Pourtant, malgré tout, Sirius ne pouvait le nier. La politique de la famille Weasley n'était pas si différente de celle des Black : soit on rentrait dans le moule en ayant les mêmes idées, soit on se faisait expulser. Les Black supprimaient votre nom de l'arbre généalogique et refusaient de vous parler, les Weasley mettaient un tabou sur votre nom et ne voulaient tout simplement plus entendre parler de vous. Apparemment vous dénigrer en permanence et imaginer le pire sur vous était tout à fait convenable..Seule Molly semblait toujours penser du bien de son troisième fils.

Bien que Sirius connaissait à peine Percy Weasley, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la sympathie pour lui, pour ce garçon buté qui s'était mis à dos sa famille, sans vraiment le vouloir...Il avait simplement suivi ce qui lui paraissait être juste. Le garçon avait été fier d'avoir obtenu ce poste de haut rang. On lui avait alors dit qu'il avait tort, qu'il était un idiot, qu'il avait obtenu ce poste juste pour pouvoir espionner les siens et que s'il suivait cette voie, tout soutient familiale lui serait retiré, devenant ainsi indésirable au sein de sa propre maison (ou du moins plus qu'il ne devait déjà le ressentir...).

Mais Percy avait poursuivi son chemin et n'avait pas cédé, s'accrochant et refusant de croire qu'on lui avait accordé cette promotion afin qu'il espionne sa famille et peut-être même pour prouver qu'il avait raison. Ron et les jumeaux parlaient souvent du côté ambitieux de leur frère et qu'il aurait été mieux chez les Serpentard. Sirius ne pouvait être d'accord. Un garçon au tempérament aussi têtu, courageux à sa façon, était bel et bien un Gryffondor.

Croire en ses convictions quitte à tourner le dos aux siens, n'était-ce pas une forme de courage après tout ? Même si ce n'était pas exactement le genre de courage que prônait les Weasley.

Sirius soupira faisant courir ses doigts sur la tache sombre où demeurait son nom autrefois. Inévitablement ses yeux tombèrent sur le nom d'à côté.

_Regulus Arcturus Black 1961-1979_

Sirius ignorait comment son frère était mort exactement. Il savait que Regulus avait sombré à cause des Mangemorts et devait certainement remercier sa chère cousine Bellatrix pour cela. Sirius aimait s'imaginer que son frère s'était rendu compte que tout ce qu'il faisait n'avait rien d'un jeu et qu'il avait essayé de se dépêtrer de cette toile d'araignée, se faisant exécuter par la suite. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir. Personne ne savait comment Regulus était mort, à l'exception de celui qui l'avait tué.

Il se voyait dans Percy Weasley, mais Sirius commençait également à trouver des ressemblances entre Regulus et Percy. Plus le temps passait, moins il était convaincu que son frère avait eu l'étoffe d'un Mangemort, d'un fanatique. Il pensait plutôt que Regulus avait simplement été idiot, un gamin paumé écoutant les aberrations de sa mère jusqu'à mordre à l'hameçon.

Le jour où Sirius avait appris que son frère était mort avait été le seul où il avait regretté d'être parti. Malgré toutes leurs différences, il préférait un Regulus vivant à un Regulus enterré dans un trou à rat. S'il avait été là, s'il avait fait un effort, il aurait peut-être pu convaincre son frère de ne pas rejoindre les Mangemorts, ou au moins le sortir de cet engrenage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Manque de chance, Regulus s'était retrouvé complètement seul dans un repaire des loups et avait fini dévoré. A l'heure actuelle, Percy était seul dans un repaire de loups parce que même si sa famille lui demandait de revenir, il leur tournerait le dos. Et ils lui tournaient le dos parce que leur fils égaré n'était pas rentré dans le rang. Comme Regulus et Sirius.

Et Sirius espérait, espérait sincèrement que Percy aurait de meilleure chance que lui...

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?<em>


End file.
